Frutas
by Merii.H
Summary: One shot. Sirius ha estado comiendo más fruta de lo normal, y hasta incluso, ya no fuma tanto.


**Summary:** Sirius ha estado comiendo más fruta de lo normal, y hasta incluso, ya no fuma tanto.

**Genero:** Humor (?)

**Nota**: Esta historia se me vino luego de estar hablado con una amiga de semen y Sirius&Remus xDDDD

**Nota 2**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, jamás lo serán, ya que si lo fueran Sirius y Remus NO estarían muertos, pero bueno, gracias a eso igual se viene la imaginación :').

_Disfruten._

_

* * *

_

**Frutas.**

Sirius está muy raro. Extraño, bastante, a decir verdad.

—Se la ha pasado comiendo frutas, manzanas, en especial tomates, e incluso parece que ya no fuma tanto como antes –James le comenta y su tono suena preocupado.

—¿No crees que exageras James? Quiero decir… —Remus le regala un sonrisa cansada. Realmente no se ve en lo absoluto angustiado—. Comer fruta es muy saludable.

—Joder, eso ya lo sé, pero es que… anda raro, ayer andaba de muy acojonado preguntando_ 'dónde mierda está mi fruta'_ como si fuera marihuana, ¿entiendes? –exagera. Mucho—. ¡Un adicto frutoso!

—James…

—No me digas, ya sé, exagero, ya, pero te lo digo yo Remus, anda raro con esto de las frutas –le apunta con el dedo, como si le advirtiera.

_Definitivamente_. Exagera.

Cierto, Sirius últimamente, come más fruta de lo normal, manzanas y tomates en especial, pero no ve que eso sea algo malo, en realidad, es muy bueno, saludable. _Mejor que el alcohol y marihuana_.

Sin olvidar, claro. Anda más feliz, contento, exuberante de alegría perruna. Pereciera que le anda yendo bien en la _rutina_ nocturna de cada viernes. Muchísimo mejor.

Ese mismo viernes en la noche, Sirius sale, _como de costumbre_ y sólo quedan James, Peter y obviamente él, Remus.

Ya no importa mucho el asunto de las frutas, lo dejan así, y de todas formas, es para mejor. Hablan de cualquier cosa y de nada.

Peter, nada más de casualidades de la vida, encontró algo curioso bajo la cama del renombrado y conocido Sirius Black, y bueno, ya no es el único que lo está viendo.

—¿Qué es? –James se sube los lentes y examina el libro.

—'Algunas, muchas y bastantes curiosidades muggles sobre el sexo' –Remus frunce el ceño, no es que le extrañe, todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo a Sirius le interesa. Es normal.

—A saber lo que creen los muggles del sexo –Colagusano lo dice en voz baja, suficiente para que escuchen los presentes—. Podríamos…

—Ver que dice –completa James y sonríe. Hay que culturizarse con los muggles.

Remus es el que lo tiene a mano, y nunca, jamás le ha gustado revisar las cosas ajenas de otros. Menos de Sirius, que se pone como perro con rabia, pero James está ahí y tiene un poder de convencimiento que es difícil de ignorar.

Lo abren y leen unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Acordeón?

—Condón, James –le corrige el prefecto.

—¿Cordón? –emboza una leve sonrisa, le gusta joder a Remus mientras le corrige, es divertido—. Osea… que eso lo ponen en… ¿y luego lo hacen?

—Sí.

Cornamenta se ve incrédulo, no sabía que los muggles usaran mini globos para luego ponérselos en las pollas. ¿Qué sentido tienen?

—Hey, lean eso… —Peter señala un párrafo con uno de sus regordetes y cortos dedos.

—…

—'… según expertos, se dice que mientras la persona en sí lleve una alimentación sana y equilibrada en frutas, el semen se forma de una mejor calidad dando como resultado semen más fértil. También se ha comprobado que el sumo de tomado lo hace más dulce'.

_Por Merlín._

—Recuerdo… —El silencio lo rompe James después de un minuto—. Que Sirius dijo que la Hufflepuff de la vez pasada, Jannise… parece, le dijo algo del semen amargo, la cosa es… la cosa es que Sirius estaba muy enojado y gritaba _'¡mi puto semen no es amargo!' _dijo…

—Que haría algo al respecto –completa Remus con la boca seca.

_Santa circe_

Nunca le preguntaron a Sirius lo de la fruta, no hubo necesidad, ya lo sabían. Remus se acuerda, y no evita sonrojarse y sólo pensar:

'_Ay, Sirius'_

Mientras sonríe un poco, sólo un poco, divertido, pero más que nada asqueado.

* * *

Algún review (?) ;)


End file.
